Love Notes
by Metoria
Summary: Carter has been getting some mysterious notes; love notes by the look of them and the men want to find out from who.


Love Notes:

Carter has been getting some mysterious notes; love notes by the look of them and the men want to find out from who.

…

…

When the Newkirk came into the barracks, he found Carter sitting on his bunk putting a note on a small carrier pigeon. There was a note next to him on the blanket. Newkirk, curious as he was, picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear Pookie,_

_I miss you so much honey cakes._

_I hope you're well and have all the happiness under the sun!_

_I hope you are warm enough._

_I'll be sure to send you plenty of warm clothing._

_If you need any-_

Carter had torn the note out of Newkirk's hand. "That's personal!"

Newkirk's cocky grin spread across his face. "So, uh, 'Pookie', Who's the note from? You're girlfriend?"

"Ha, ha!" Carter's faux laugh dripped with sarcasm. "No." Carter took the note shoved it into his pocket and continued outside with the bird. "Okay, Starlight, You know where to take this right?"

The pigeon cooed its response and Carter let him go. The elegant bird fluttered up and out of the camp.

Newkirk came up behind him with a cigarette between his lips. He took it out to speak. "A secret lovuh, mate?"

"No, why do you care?" Carter asked casually, as though he didn't know what was going on.

Newkirk leaned on Carter's shoulder. "Mate, it's me, of course I care!"

Lebeau came up from behind Newkirk. "I care too, Mon Ami, I'm French after all. Love is my specialty."

Hogan and Kinch came out of the barracks next. "What? Carter has a girlfriend? Congratulations Andrew."

Carter rolled his eyes and walked away. He didn't usually roll his eyes.

The few days passed and the pigeon returned with another note. Newkirk was able to sneak a peek.

_Dear Honey Cakes,_

_Hello Sweet pea! I Received you're message and_

_will send what you asked for soon!_

_Everything is well here! I send all my love and_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_My love is like a typhoon or a tidal wave_

_coming to sweep you to safety-_

Carter put the note away before Newkirk could finish it. There were hearts above the 'I's and the hand writing was all curvy. It was definitely a woman's hand writing. There was just no mistaking it! Newkirk had to find out who the girl was.

On the next few missions he secretly followed Carter to try and find out if it was a girl in town. However all the girl's that Carter met were either too old or married.

A few days went by and the men were sitting at the table; Carter was absent as he was sending off another note.

"Do you think Carter would have an affair with a married woman or want to date an old woman?" Newkirk asked out of the blue.

Lebeau laughed a bit and Hogan shook his head. "Is this about those notes?"

"Yeah, I mean I've followed him on his missions but he hasn't been interested in any of the young girls out there and he's only had contact with old women or married women." Newkirk did his best to explain as he lit his cigarette.

Hogan laughed lightly. "If it's bothering you guys that much I'll have a word with him. Secrets are bad for morale after all."

"Yeah if he has a bird and I don't I'm going to get pretty depressed." Newkirk said. They all knew he was joking… or so they assumed. "Hmm…" Newkirk got up from his seat and went over to Carter's foot locker.

"What are you doing?" Hogan asked.

"Maybe he has them in here." Newkirk went to open the footlocker.

"Now hold on Newkirk." Hogan didn't want Newkirk to go too far. "Let's not pry and go through his belongings. That's not respectful."

"It isn't respectful to hide his bird from us!" Newkirk tried to counter.

"It's his personal life. We don't have to know every girl he dates do we?" Hogan asked talking Newkirk out of his antics.

"You'd think that Andrew would tell us if he had a girlfriend. He usually does. Remember, he used to tell us about Mary Jane and that girl he got together with after Mary Jane broke up with him." Kinch said trying to reassure Newkirk. He knew Hogan didn't want Carter getting mad at Newkirk for prying into his private life and ruining the teams relationship.

"So then why isn't he telling us about this bird?" Newkirk asked taking his seat again.

"Maybe there's nothing to tell." Kinch said shrugging.

Newkirk looked at him then quoted part of a note that he had read. "'My love is like a typhoon or tidal wave that will sweep you away to safety.'"

"Wow." Kinch whistled. "Talk about serious."

"So why isn't he telling us!" Lebeau complained. "Colonel, order him to tell us!"

Hogan looked at Lebeau with a broad amused smile on his lips. "You're ordering me to order Carter? I thought I was the one who gave orders."

"Well, sometimes, we have to remind you of orders you've got to give." Lebeau explained rather lamely.

Carter walked in at that moment and was greeted by the men. The young man looked up at them, suspicion evident in his features.

Hogan sighed. "Carter, the men are dying to know who the girl is that you're getting these notes from. They feel it's bad for moral that you're keeping it a secret from them."

Carter looked at the men a smile emerging on his face. "Would you believe me if I told you it isn't a girlfriend?"

Newkirk choked on his coffee. "It's a guy?!"

"NO!" Carter jumped to his defense. He shook his head and pulled out a note. "Here see for yourself."

Newkirk grabbed the note eagerly and began reading it out loud.

_Dear Shnookums,_

_Your package with all the clothes you asked_

_for have arrived in London I'm told._

_They will then ship it to you accordingly. Be sure_

_To stay warm and know that my love will reach far_

_Across the seas to you!_

_Everything is fine here. Your father sends his regards_

_and when you get back you'll have to clean your room!_

_It's still a mess from when you left!_

_I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love your ever caring Mother!_

The note was then followed by hearts and 'X's and 'O's. The men looked at Carter.

"It's my Mom. Now if you don't mind, that's kind of personal." He took the note back and put it in his pocket.

"Your mum send you notes like that?" Newkirk asked incredulously

"She's a very passionate woman." Carter said matter-of-factly.

"I wish my Mum was that lovin'." Newkirk said.

"I'll have my mom send you notes too. She wouldn't mind second mothering you." Carter smiled and went to put the notes away in his footlocker.

"Well, thank you." Newkirk said sarcastically. When Carter didn't respond he turned to look at the young man. "What?"

"Did someone move my footlocker?" Carter asked looking at the men.

"Uh…" Newkirk stuttered a bit. "Well…"

"Oh I see you were trying to go through my stuff to find these notes?" Carter said cheerfully. The men thought for sure he'd be mad.

"Well, kind of." Newkirk replied, nervous that Carter might blow up at him.

"Oh. Well you still can't read them." Carter smiled evilly and put the notes away. In truth he didn't care but he didn't want them to tease him about his mother always asking if he had enough underwear. At least until she sent notes to them and annoyed them with it as well.

"Carter how does the bird fly all the way from Germany to your mom back in the states?" Hogan asked.

Carter looked at him. "Oh no it only goes to London. Then London sends it on to my mom."

"Oh…" Hogan said accepting the reply. "So then London knows what your mom writes?"

"Not all of London. My cousin is working with London and he sends them to my Mom for me." Carter explained.

A few weeks later all the men received notes and packages from Carter's mother. The majority of the notes had mushy motherly love notes in them and messages of hygiene, not to mention the notorious, 'be sure to wear clean underwear' message.

Carter loved payback. That's what they get for their curiosity and for picking on him!

[AN] HAHA! This was actually my sister's idea! And it started with seeing sparrows in the parking lot today! XD Hope you liked it! I think its kind of lacking something myself, since I'm not currently in a super creative mood. Let me know what you think! R&R please!


End file.
